What Vio Does In His Spare Time
by FluffyRedPillows
Summary: It's night time for our heroes, but what's this? It seems as if Vio is staying up to read his "forbidden" book. What is Vio reading? Why is he reading such an unholy book? Warning there is sexual themes and masturbation! You've been warned


**What Vio Reads When He's Alone**

**By- FluffyRedPillows**

_Ok I got this idea while texting my best friend and we were doing a fan fiction where we have an adventure. Blue took Vio's history book and found a yaoi book inside it, so naturally Blue teased Vio and thus this idea of what Vio does at night popped into my head. Enjoy~! And by the way, __**bold means it's a side story**_

Night time, Vio's favorite part of the day. Why is it so special to the violet hero you ask? Well, it is the only time that Vio has to himself during the entire day. Normally he's usually being bugged by Red or having Blue try to drag him off to battle. Vio once tried to read his book under a tree in the daytime but the chance never aroused for once again, Blue was far too loud as he argued with Green and Red was far to clingy to Vio.

But now as the peaceful darkness fell like a veil across Hyrule, Vio deemed it safe and secure enough to finally read his yaoi in peace. Adjusting his glasses in the dull light of the dying campfire, Vio sat against his usual tree with said book in hands.

A grin formed on Vio's lips as he slowly flipped open the book to gaze upon the delicious contents contained within its pages. The book wasn't hard to find but it was a challenge to obtain without the usual judgmental eyes of another gazing at him for buying such an unholy book of sinful pleasures.

He remembered it as if it all happened last morning.

**Vio was browsing through the books of his favorite bookstore, searching for his usual history and other intelligent books. He was just about to grab an interesting history book when just then, another section of books were there that weren't there the last time he bought a book from this store.**

**Curiosity overtook Vio as he walked up to the shelf and as he glanced at what kind of books they were, his entire face lit up in a wonderful shade of red as he saw rows of books titled yaoi, all of them containing a cover with two amazingly hot men doing everything from kissing to having full blown sex and everything in-between.**

**Vio glanced from left to right, making sure that no one saw him as he took one of the most hardcore books on that shelf and opened it. Vio couldn't contain the groan that swelled into his throat as he gazed upon a small, innocent teenager being chained to the wall and raped by a much larger and muscular older teen.**

**Vio knew that this was the book he'd been craving, the book he realized that he needed to get. Vio hid the book under his arm as he approached the counter and blushed slightly as he pushed the book up to the cashier.**

"**I would like to purchase this book please," said Vio as he shifted nervously under the cashier's stare.**

"**Are you sure?" asked the cashier as he gazed at the book that the supposedly pure and righteous hero was trying to purchase. "This doesn't really seem like a book for another boy to buy…let alone one of the heroes of the Four Sword!" **

**By now everyone was staring at Vio with questioning glances and some were even whispering among themselves, more than likely cruel and untrue gossip that they were making up on the whim.**

**Vio lowered his head in shame, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes so that he could avoid the other stares from the room and gulped rather dryly as he responded, "Yes, I would very much like to purchase this book so that I may study the homosexual patterns of young men around the age of adulthood yet not quite adults."**

**The cashier seems to think it over for a minute before smiling and buying into Vio's excuse to purchase the book and rung Vio up for the 20 rupees that the book cost. Vio happily paid the 20 rupees and gathered his new book in his hand and, with a smug grin, he walked out of the store hiding his new prize in his bag.**

Vio looked from his left to his right at the row of tents that all belonged to each of the group members in their respectable colors of red for Red, blue for Blue, green for Green, and violet for Vio. When all that met Vio's ears were snoring and peaceful resting, he slowly gazed down at the book again and eagerly read the text of the book and gazed longingly at the pictures.

Vio's eyes slowly clouded in lust as he gazed upon the hardcore scenes unfolding in the pages, a pervy grin spreading wide across his lips as he looked at the main character tied and gagged and hanging from the ceiling by chains, being roughly fucked by the older character and being abused in the dirtiest of ways.

Vio panted slightly as the scene was drawn in all angles and with every possible detail added to the bodies. He couldn't help himself as he imagined HIMSELF in chains hanging from the ceiling being fucked by the sexy teen in the book. Vio began licking his lips as the scene got more and more intense and found himself slowly sneaking his hand over his body and slowly drawing closer and closer to his hardening parts and groaning slightly as he stopped to rub his nipple with his thumb through his clothes.

Vio's hand traveled further and he groaned in need as he slowly groped himself through his clothes and imagined him being touched and kissed and dominated roughly. With the book forgotten, Vio placed it aside and slowly snuck his hand into his leggings and grabbed himself and slowly stroked himself and let out a throaty moan at the pleasure he was giving himself.

Slowly Vio pulled down his leggings and freed himself from the cloth prison and groaned as the cool night air flowed freely over his pulsing length. Vio reached over and grabbed himself again and slowly pumped himself and panted and groaned as the pleasure shot through his veins, slowly overtaking his senses as reality faded from his grasp from the pleasure he gave himself.

Vio tossed and turned in pleasure as he pumped himself faster and faster, the precum slowly running down his shaft just to be smeared up by Vio's hand as he pumped up and then back down. Vio threw his head back in pleasure and yelled in bliss as he drew closer and closer to his big finish. However, Vio didn't want to cum from these mere touches so he pulled his hand away and panted slightly as he placed a finger against his puckered entrance and rubbed in circles on that one spot which drew a startled gasp and whimper from Vio.

Vio moaned loudly as he slowly pushed that finger inside himself and began moving it in and out, the friction of simply that one finger causing Vio to lose himself in that enjoyment. He pushed inside the second finger and grunted in pain and squeezed his eyes tightly together yet let out a pleasured breath and began thrusting the fingers inside himself, imagining that he was being dominated and enjoyed the pain that the fingers caused even if it was little.

Vio shifted his position and got on his hands and knees as he repeatedly slammed the two fingers inside of him and, not caring if the others woke up and heard, began yelling and moaning and screaming in pleasure as the two foreign fingers filled his entrance. Sweat began forming on Vio's face as he pleased himself with his fingers and slowed his pace and finally pushed his fingers as far into him as he could, trying to find his prostate.

Vio threw his head back in a needy moan as his fingers brushed against that one sweet spot inside him, instantly his target became that one spot as he pounded the fingers into that one wonderful spot. Vio's breath became very ragged as a series of moans, screams, and groans spilled past Vio's parted lips as he came closer and closer to cumming.

With a few more violent thrusts, he threw his head back and screamed in utter pleasure as he finally came all over the ground, the semen decorating the grass in a ribbon of white streams. Vio, finally spend, withdrew his fingers and fell over panting in exhaustion.

Vio lazily pulled up his leggings and wiped away the cum strewn over the ground with a patch of cloth before finally walking back and, with a grin, re-collected his discarded book and placed it back into his adventure pouch where it will await its next use tomorrow night.

Vio walked back to his tent and stretched out one last time before entering his tent to get some much needed rest, unaware of a very horny Green who had woken up and watched the entire thing.


End file.
